De père en fils
by Apollo16
Summary: Ryan le fils de Colby viens lui annoncer quelque chose.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de la série Numb3rs ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils ne m'a appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Nicolas Falacci et Cheryl Heuton. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.**

C'était une fin de journée et Colby buvait tranquillement une bière devant la télévision lorsque la sonnette retentit, il se leva se demandant qui pouvait venir le voir à une heure pareille, il vérifia par le judas avant d'ouvrir, c'était son fils Ryan, Colby était étonné son fils avait maintenant 18 ans et vivait dans son propre appartement, il ne rendait pas très souvent visite à son père et en général quand il le faisait il le prévenait avant, il fit entrer son fils et l'enlaça dès que celui-ci eut passé la porte.

**Ryan :** Je ne te dérange pas ?

**Colby :** Non, bien sûr que non, viens entre.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table de la cuisine, Ryan sourit légèrement c'était toujours là qu'il avait eu les discussions sérieuse avec son père.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ?

**Ryan :** Je me suis engagé.

Colby le regarda quelques secondes, étonné par ce que son fils venait de dire.

Colby : Dans l'armée ?

**Ryan :** Oui.

Colby ne dit rien, il s'était toujours dit que c'était quelque chose qui aurait pu arriver mais maintenant que ça se passait réellement il ne savait pas comment réagir, il regarda son fils dans les yeux et tout ce qu'il vit c'est de volonté, c'est ce qu'il voulait faire et rien d'autre, et en voyant cela Colby sentit son cœur se gonfler, il était fier de son fils, fier de ce qu'il voulait devenir.

**Colby :** Je suis fier de toi.

Les mots avaient été dits avec une telle sincérité que c'était au tour de Ryan d'être étonné, il avait pensé qu'il se disputerait et que son père lui en voudrait de faire ce choix.

**Ryan :** Je suis étonné.

**Colby :** De quoi ?

**Ryan :** Ta réaction, je m'attendais à ce qu'on se dispute.

**Colby :** Je ne peux pas te mentir ce n'est pas quelque chose qui m'enchante au plus haut point, mais ce que tu ressens maintenant en faisant le choix de t'engager, je l'ai aussi ressenti et à ce moment-là personne n'a pu me faire changer d'avis.

**Ryan :** Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

**Colby :** Je sais peut-être pour éviter que tu fasses comme moi, mais j'ai bien peur que ce soit ancré dans nos gènes.

**Ryan :** Qu'est ce qu'a dit ton père le jour où tu lui as dit que tu voulais t'engager.

**Colby :** La même chose que je viens de te dire qu'il était fier de moi, c'est ma mère qui a posé plus de problème, elle ne voulait absolument pas que je parte.

**Ryan :** A ton avis qu'est-ce que maman aurait dit.

Colby s'arrêta quelques secondes et revit le visage de la femme qu'il avait tant aimé et qui était morte en donnant naissance à leur fils, qui représentait désormais tout pour lui.

**Colby :** Elle aurait probablement mal réagit au début.

Ryan hocha la tête, ils restèrent silencieusement quelques instant.

**Colby :** Tu veux une bière ?

Ryan le regarda une nouvelle fois étonné, on père ne lui proposé jamais d'alcool, comme si il voulait que son fils reste son petit garçon.

**Ryan :** Oui.

Colby allait lui donner sa bière quand il s'arrêta une seconde.

**Colby :** T'as intérêt à faire attention là-bas, il ne me reste plus que toi et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

Ryan le regarda dans les yeux, il savait à quel point la mort de sa mère avait fait souffrir son père et il ne supporterait probablement pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

**Ryan :** Y m'arriveras rien.

Colby lui tendit sa bière et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs heures avant que Ryan rentre chez lui.

**Je ne sais pas si je dois écrire une suite ou pas, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et si vous avez une idée n'hésitez pas.**


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin Ryan se réveilla tôt, il devait aller au centre de recrutement pour signer quelques papiers avant de partir à la base militaire, il venait de se lever quand la sonnette retentit, il soupira il n'avait pas le temps de discuter avec qui que ce soit, il décida quand même d'aller ouvrir, il fut étonné de voir son père.

**Ryan :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Colby :** Depuis quand je n'ai pas le droit de voir mon fils ?

**Ryan :** Désolé, je suis pas très bien réveillé.

**Colby :** Ouais, c'est quelque chose qui a pas changé depuis que tu es petit, va falloir que tu t'améliores, on se lève souvent tôt à l'armée.

**Ryan :** T'es venu ici pour te moquer de moi.

**Colby :** Non, je suis venu parce que je sais que tu dois aller au centre de recrutement et je voulais savoir si tu voulais que je vienne avec toi.

**Ryan :** Ouais, pas de problème.

**Colby :** Allez viens je te paie le petit déj'.

**Ryan :** Je me change et j'arrive.

Cinq minute plus tard ils partirent et prirent leur petit déjeuners, ils discutèrent tranquillement de tout et de rien puis vint l'heure d'aller au centre de recrutement. Après quelques minutes de marche ils arrivèrent.

**Ryan :** Bonjour.

… **:** Bonjour Ryan.

**Ryan :** Papa je te présente…

**Colby :** John Waytts.

John et Colby se serrèrent la main.

**Ryan :** Vous vous connaissez ?

**Colby :** On était dans la même unité en Afghanistan.

**John :** Ton père m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois.

**Colby :** Toi aussi.

**John :** Bon, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu pour bavarder.

**Ryan :** Je suis venu pour les derniers papiers que j'ai à signer.

**John :** Bien sûr.

John sortit un dossier et lui tendit les dernières feuilles qu'il devait signer, ce fut terminé rapidement et Colby et Ryan repartir.

**Colby :** Je dois aller au boulot, mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

**Ryan :** Non, c'est bon, je devrais me débrouiller.

**Colby :** Ok.

Colby partit au travail et Ryan de son côté décida de rentrer chez lui. Colby arriva un peu plus tard au bureau.

**Don :** T'es en retard.

**Colby :** Ouais, désolé j'avais un truc à faire.

**David :** T'as l'ai préoccupé.

Colby regarda ses deux collègues, il les connaissait depuis longtemps maintenant mais se demandait si il devait leur dire ce qui se passait.

**Colby :** Ryan s'est engagé.

**Don :** Tu veux dire…

**Colby :** A l'armée oui.

**David :** Et tu ne l'as pas empêché ?

**Colby :** Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, j'étais comme lui au même âge.

**Don :** Je suis désolé Colby.

Colby secoua la tête, mais s'il était inquiet pour son fils, il restait fier de lui, il ne dit rien à Don et décida d'aller à son bureau pour travailler.


	3. Chapter 3

Les prochains jours se passèrent tranquillement, Ryan était parti pour plusieurs semaines de formation à la base militaire avant de partir en Afghanistan. Depuis Colby n'était plus très concentré au travail, Don l'avait remarqué mais a préféré ne rien dire n'imaginant pas sa réaction si son fils lui disait qu'il voulait s'engager.

Les semaines de formations à la base d'Hawaï passèrent vite, et Ryan rentra sur le continent, pendant le temps qui lui restait avant son départ il avait décidé de passer du temps avec son père et aussi sa petite amie, Carla. Ainsi dès qu'il arriva, il alla voir son père a son bureau, arrivé là-bas il vit David.

**David :** Salut Ryan.

**Ryan :** Salut.

**David :** Tu cherches ton père je suppose.

**Ryan :** Oui.

**David :** Il est dans la salle de sport.

Ryan avait l'air pensif quelques secondes.

**David :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Ryan :** T'es au courant que je me suis engagé ?

**David :** Oui, ton père nous l'a dit.

**Ryan :** Je peux te demander un service ?

**David :** Tout ce que tu veux.

**Ryan :** Je sais que mon père fait comme si tout allait bien, et qu'il se la joue gros dur, mais au fond il ne l'est pas, alors ça te dérangerait de garder un œil sur lui pour moi ?

**David :** T'as même pas besoin de demander.

**Ryan :** Merci.

**David :** Fais gaffe à toi là-bas.

**Ryan :** Pas de problème.

Ryan partit en direction de la salle de sport, son père tapait contre un punching-ball, il faisait toujours comme ça quand il avait besoin de se défouler.

**Ryan :** Papa.

Colby arrêta frappait contre le sac de sac de sable et sourit en voyant on fils.

**Colby :** Je suis content de te voir.

**Ryan :** Moi aussi.

Colby enlaça son fils avant de bien le regarder, il était maintenant rasé, comme tous les militaires.

**Colby :** Comment ça s'est passé ?

**Ryan :** Super bien.

**Colby :** Tu sais quand tu pars ?

**Ryan :** On devrait recevoir nos ordres de missions d'ici environ deux semaines et on est censé partir dans un ou deux mois.

**Colby :** D'accord, ça te dit on va manger.

**Ryan :** Bien sûr.

**Colby :** Alors qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire pour le prochain mois ?

**Ryan :** Passé du temps avec toi et Carla, profitais de la bonne nourriture d'ici, surfer.

**Colby :** Excellent programme, j'avais à peu près le même que toi avant de partir.

Ryan fit les gros yeux à son père.

**Ryan :** Et tu m'expliques comment tu peux surfer en Idaho.

**Colby :** D'où le à peu près. T'écoute toujours que la moitié de ce qu'on te dit.

**Ryan :** Seulement quand c'est toi qui parle.

Colby passa un bras sur ses épaules et rigola, ils partirent manger, et Colby se promis de profiter de chaque moment passé avec lui avant son départ.


	4. Chapter 4

Les deux premières semaines se passèrent tranquillement le stress commença à apparaitre au moment où Ryan reçu son ordre de mission, Carla passait plus de temps avec lui ne voulant pas laisser partir l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle savait cependant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Puis vint le moment du départ, il arriva bien plutôt que ce que tout le monde pensaient.

Ryan et Carla était à l'aéroport attendant son départ, Colby lui avait dit qu'il ne viendrait pas, non pas parce qu'il était en colère mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas dire au revoir comme ça à son fils, alors ils avaient bu une bière la veille et finalement s'étaient séparé, Ryan devait avouer qu'il était un peu déçu de l'absence de son père mais il comprenait ses raisons.

**Carla :** Tout va bien ?

**Ryan :** J'aurais aimai que mon père soit là.

**Carla :** Je crois que c'est le cas.

Il la regarda, si elle lui faisait une blague c'était vraiment pas drôle, il se retourna tout de même et vit son père de loin.

**Carla :** Va le voir.

Ryan partit voir son père.

**Ryan :** Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas.

**Colby :** Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Ryan sourit son père tentait toujours de le faire rire même pendant les pires situations.

**Colby :** Un peu plus sérieusement, je voulais vraiment venir, je sais que je l'aurais regretté si je ne l'avais pas fait.

Ryan hocha légèrement la tête, même si l'armée c'est ce qu'il voulait faire, son père lui manquerait énormément, ils avaient passés tant d'années juste tous les deux qu'ils étaient très proche, la séparation n'en était que plus difficile.

**Colby :** Tu feras attention là-bas.

**Ryan :** Oui.

Colby enlaça son fils, comme il l'avait fait si souvent depuis sa naissance.

**Ryan :** Je peux te demander un service ?

**Colby :** Tout ce que tu veux.

**Ryan :** Je sais que tu ne connais pas bien Carla, mais je voudrais que tu fasses attention à elle pendant que je ne suis pas là.

Colby regarda la jeune fille de loin, il l'avait toujours apprécié, et il comprenait la demande de son fils, il avait fait exactement la même à son père.

**Colby :** Je pense qu'on va apprendre à se connaitre.

**Ryan :** Merci.

**Colby :** Pas de problème.

Ryan allait rejoindre sa petite amie mais Colby l'arrêta.

**Colby :** Je veux que tu saches une dernière fois, je suis fière de moi et ta mère le serait aussi.

Ryan hocha la tête, même si son père les lui avait répété plusieurs fois, il appréciait les entendre. Il retourna auprès de sa petite amis, Colby leur laissa de l'espace sachant qu'ils avaient probablement des choses à ce dire, puis vint l'appel indiquant que Ryan devait y aller, il y eut les derniers au revoir, et Ryan parti, Carla fondit en larme et Colby la prit dans ses bras, elle le regarda étonné pour l'avoir rencontré une ou deux fois elle pensait pas qu'il était du genre à faire des câlins à n'importe qui comme ça, cependant elle apprécia le geste.

**Colby :** Allez vines je te pais le petit déj'.

**Carla :** Ryan vous a dit de prendre soin de moi n'est-ce pas ?

**Colby :** Oui.

**Carla :** Et vous allez le faire ?

**Colby :** Je suis un homme de parole.

**Carla :** Très bien.

**Colby :** Cependant si ça te dérange.

**Carla :** Non, ça me va.

**Colby :** Bon, bah allez viens, je meurs de faim.

Carla rigola.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qui te fait rire.

**Carla :** C'est de famille l'appétit d'ogre.

Colby ne répondit rien et ils partirent déjeuner, même si ils ne le reconnaitraient pas ils appréciaient de passer du temps ensemble.


	5. Chapter 5

Les prochains mois furent durs pour tout le monde que ce soit pour Ryan, qui se battait pour son pays, ou pour son père et sa petite amie qui l'attendait se demandant tous les jours s'il reviendrait.

Cela faisait six mois qu'il était parti, Colby était au bureau quand Don vint lui dire qu'il y avait du courrier pour lui, il se retourna et vit deux militaires en uniforme, aussitôt un sentiment de peur s'empara de lui, et si il était arrivé quelque chose à son foils, il se posait plein de question alors qu'il s'approcha des deux soldats, dès qu'il arriva face à eux, ils le saluèrent.

**Colby :** Repos.

**Soldats :** On a du courrier pour vous Sergent.

**Colby :** Merci.

Colby prit la lettre et sans attendre de retourner à son bureau l'ouvrit, il poussa un soupir de soulagement rien n'étais arrivé à son fils.

Don l'avait observé de loin et se posait des questions sur le contenu de la lettre, alors dès que les deux soldats partirent il s'approcha.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Colby :** Ils me rappellent.

**Don :** Quoi ?!

**Colby :** Je suis rappelé sous les drapeaux.

**Don :** Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça.

**Colby :** Si, je suis réserviste, ils peuvent me rappeler quand ils veulent.

**Don :** Tu pars quand ?

**Colby :** Dans une semaine.

**Don :** Ce n'est pas possible.

**Colby :** Faut croire que si.

**Don :** T'es envoyé où ?

**Colby :** Afghanistan.

**Don :** Et ta mission ?

**Colby :** Former de nouvelle recrue.

**Don :** Il y a moins de risque, non ?

**Colby :** C'est ce qu'on dit.

**Don :** Je te laisse ta semaine si tu veux, je suppose que tu as des choses à préparer.

**Colby :** Ouais, merci.

**Don :** Pas de problème.

Colby allait partir quand il vit son partenaire dans la salle de pause, il décida d'aller lui dire ce qui se passait.

**Colby :** Il faut que je te parle.

Le regard sérieux de Colby ne plus pas du tout à David mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

**David :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Colby lui dit pour son rappel et sa future mission, David le regarda abasourdi ne croyant pas ce qui se passait.

**David :** Et tu peux rien faire pour rester.

**Colby :** Non.

**David :** Tu pars quand ?

**Colby :** Dans une semaine.

**David :** Putain Colby, ils ne peuvent pas te rappeler comme ça.

**Colby :** Il ne se gêne pas.

**David :** T'a intérêt à faire attention à toi là-bas.

**Colby :** Pas de problème.

**David :** Ce soir ça te dit une bière ?

**Colby **: Pas de problème, comme d'habitude.

**David :** Ça marche pour moi.

Colby partit il devait encore faire quelque chose avant de profiter des quelques jours qui lui restait à Los Angeles.


	6. Chapter 6

Il était à peine midi quand Carla reçu l'appel de Colby, il lui avait donné rendez-vous, même si ils se voyaient assez souvent depuis le départ de Ryan, aujourd'hui ça avait l'air particulièrement important et ça ne faisait qu'augmenter son inquiétude. Une demi-heure plus tard elle arriva au parc, c'est là qu'ils se rencontraient en général, Colby était déjà assis à un banc, elle le rejoignit.

**Carla :** Salut.

**Colby :** Salut.

**Carla :** Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Colby :** J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

**Carla :** C'est à propos de Ryan.

**Colby :** Non, je pars dans une semaine.

Carla le regarda choqué, il avait promis de prendre soin d'elle comment pouvait-il partir.

**Carla :** Tu pars où ?

**Colby :** Afghanistan.

**Carla :** Quoi, mais pourquoi ?

**Colby :** Je suis rappelé.

**Carla :** Oh mon dieu.

Carla ne voulait pas qu'il parte, il l'avait beaucoup soutenue après le départ de Ryan, si il partait qui s'occuperais d'elle, qui l'empêcherais de sombrer, avec qui pourrait-elle parlait de ce qu'elle ressentait, Colby était le seul à pouvoir la comprendre, à savoir exactement ce qu'elle vivait.

**Colby :** Je vais devoir y aller.

**Carla :** Attend, je ne veux pas que tu partes.

**Colby :** Je sais, je n'ai pas envie non plus.

Carla le regarda et finalement l'enlaça, elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre, il partait à la guerre et elle, elle restait là, dans le confort de sa chambre d'étudiante à Los Angeles.

Finalement Ils se séparèrent Colby promis de la revoir avant son départ.

Il partit vers son appartement, il avait tout juste sept jours pour profiter de Los Angeles, la première chose qu'il fit, c'est aller surfer, il était bien décidé de profiter de l'océan, sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait plus la chance de faire ça avant plusieurs mois.

C'était une belle journée et les vagues était magnifique, une journée parfaite pour faire du surf, Colby était debout sur sa planche, profitant de ce moment, où plus rien ne comptait, où tous ses problèmes avaient disparu.

Le soir même il alla au bar, c'est là qu'il devait voir David, ils venaient souvent ici, après une enquête difficile, ou alors juste pour discuter, lorsqu'il entra il repéra très vite David assis à une table, il avait déjà une bouteille de bière à la main.

**Colby :** Je vois que tu ne m'as pas attendu.

**David :** Ce n'est pas ma faute si t'es toujours en retard.

Colby commanda une bière, ils discutèrent tranquillement profitant de ce moment, il n'en aurait peut-être pas d'autre avant un certain temps, puis vint quand même le moment de partir.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, mais avaient bien l'intention de se revoir avant le départ de Colby.


	7. Chapter 7

Pendant la semaine Colby avait profité de ces jours de congé pour faire ce qu'il aimait ainsi que passé du temps avec Carla, David mais aussi le reste de l'équipe. La veille de son départ ils avaient tous mangé chez Allan, la soirée se passa tranquillement mais bien trop vite pour tout le monde, personne ne voulait voir partir Colby, il savait qu'il y avait des risques qu'il ne revienne pas. Colby leur avait demandé de ne pas venir à l'aéroport le lendemain, il n'était pas doué pour les au-revoir et préférait les voir ici, tout le monde l'avait accepté même si ils auraient préféré venir.

**Don :** Tu feras attention à toi là-bas.

**Colby :** T'en fais pas.

Ils se donnèrent une accolade.

**Nikki :** La même chose que Don, t'as intérêt à nous donner de tes nouvelles.

**Colby :** Vous aussi.

Il l'enlaça, il avait bien remarqué les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber des yeux de Nikki, il aurait bien fait une petite blague mais préféra ce taire.

Il dit au-revoir à tout le monde puis vint le tour de David.

**David :** Je serais là demain.

Colby allait protester mais David l'en empêcha.

**David :** Je suis ton partenaire, tu m'empêcheras pas de venir.

**Colby :** D'accord.

Finalement chacun leur tour ils partirent, personne n'en avait vraiment envie mais ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient vraiment le choix.

Colby ne dormit pas de la nuit, trop stressé pour cela. Le matin alors qu'il venait de finir de mettre son uniforme, il entendit la sonnette, et ne fut pas étonné de voir David.

**Colby :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**David :** Je t'emmène à l'aéroport.

**Colby :** Il est un peu tôt, mais viens entre je t'offre un café.

**David :** Merci.

David le suivit dans la cuisine.

**David :** Qu'est-ce que va devenir ton appartement ?

**Colby :** Carla va s'en occuper, et aussi de Ulla.

David le regard bizarrement.

**Colby :** C'est mon chien.

**David :** Depuis quand tu as un chien ?

**Colby :** Ca fait une éternité, depuis que Ryan à trois ou quatre ans.

**David :** Tu ne nous l'as jamais dit.

**Colby :** Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

**David :** Et on peut savoir où il est ?

Colby siffla et un berger allemand arriva, il n'avait plus l'air très jeune, mais ça restait un très beau chien, Colby le caressa affectueusement.

**David :** Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un homme à chien.

**Colby :** Tu rigoles, j'en avais trois quand j'étais gosse, je les adore, ils sont fidèles, loyales, et pas contradictoires.

**David :** Exactement ce dont tu as besoin.

**Colby :** Oui.

Finalement il regarda l'horloge de la cuisine.

**Colby :** On va devoir y aller.

David hocha la tête, Colby caressa une dernière fois son chien, prit son sac et finalement sortit de l'appartement suivit de son partenaire qui le ferma.

Une demi-heure plus tard ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, Colby fut étonné d'y voir Carla il lui avait dit de ne pas venir.

**Colby :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Carla :** Tu croyais quoi, je suis venu te dire au-revoir.

**Colby :** Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir.

**Carla :** Je suis têtue.

Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

**Colby :** Je suis content de te voir.

**Carla :** T'as intérêt à faire attention à toi là-bas.

**Colby :** Je le ferais.

Carla le regarda, elle lui était tellement reconnaissante pour son soutint pendant ces derniers mois.

**Carla :** Merci.

**Colby :** Pourquoi ?

**Carla :** D'avoir pris soin de moi.

**Colby :** Avec plaisir, c'était assez drôle parfois.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'est vrai que de temps en temps ils s'étaient vraiment bien amusés.

**Carla :** Oui.

Colby regarda sa montre il devait bientôt y aller.

**Carla :** Tu vas devoir y aller.

**Colby :** Oui.

Carla le serra dans ses bras une dernière fois, et finalement parti. Colby regarda son partenaire qui était resté à l'écart.

**Colby :** Je vais devoir y aller.

**David :** D'accord.

Il donna une accolade à son partenaire.

**David :** Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler d'être prudent.

**Colby :** Je pense qu'à force qu'on me le répète j'ai enregistré.

**David :** Très bien.

**Colby :** Toi aussi fait attention.

**David :** Oui.

**Colby :** Je vais y aller.

**David :** D'accord.

Il y eut une dernière accolade et finalement Colby partit.


	8. Chapter 8

Après une dizaine d'heure Colby arrive an Afghanistan en voyant le désert il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, il n'avait que peu de bon souvenir ici, le trajet n'était pas fini il lui restait un vol en hélicoptères avant d'être à la base, tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'il soit dans la même que son fils.

Il monta dans l'hélicoptère accompagné d'autres soldats, Colby les observait, ils avaient à peine vingt ans, à une époque il avait été comme eux, insouciant, heureux de venir, et fier mais après plusieurs missions ses sentiments pour la plupart avaient disparu, remplacé par la peur et la souffrance.

Après deux heures de vol ils arrivèrent enfin, Colby ne fut pas étonné que quelqu'un le vienne le voir pour lui dire que le Colonel Jamson l'attendait.

Il alla directement le voir à son bureau.

… **:** Entrez.

Colby entra et salua le Colonel, c'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, Ils se connaissaient pour avoir fait plusieurs mission ensemble.

**Colonel :** Repos. Venez-vous asseoir.

Colby obéit.

**Colonel :** Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'être revenu ici.

**Colby :** Non, en effet.

**Colonel :** Si on vous a rappelé, c'est qu'on a besoin de vous, les nouvelles unités qui arrivent ici son entrainé, mais pour être honnête c'est du vite fait bien fait.

**Colby :** Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire.

**Colonel :** Ils sont entrainé pour les bases, mais tout ce qui est combat rapproché, combat au couteau, ils ne savent rien, on a déjà eu deux morts à cause de ça.

**Colby :** Donc je dois les entrainé.

**Colonel :** Oui.

Colby était en colère, ils auraient pu rappelait n'importe qui pour faire ça.

**Colby :** Pourquoi moi ?

**Colonel :** Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

**Colby :** Pourquoi m'avoir fait revenir, vous auriez pu rappeler n'importe qui d'autre.

**Colonel :** Non, vous êtes le meilleur pour ça, on ne veut pas perdre d'autres hommes.

Colby hocha simplement la tête sachant que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était obéir.

**Colonel :** Vous pouvez disposer.

Colby sortit du bureau, il décida d'aller déposer ses affaires au dortoir et de partir à la recherche de son fils.

Il le trouva à l'extérieur jouant aux cartes avec d'autres soldats, ça faisait partit des principales occupations de tous les soldats, il s'approcha, de là où il venait son fils ne pouvait pas le voir.

**Colby :** De toute façon tu vas perdre.

Ryan s'arrêta de jouer au son de la voix de son père, il se retourna et le vit en uniforme, aussitôt il se leva et son père le prit dans ses bras.

**Ryan :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Colby :** Ils m'ont rappelé.

Les autres soldats qui étaient là regardèrent Ryan étonné voulant savoir qui était cet homme.

**Ryan :** Les gars je vous présente mon père : Colby Granger, papa je te présent Kevin, Nico et James, ils font partie de mon unité

Colby leur serra la main, et le père et le fils partirent pour discuter tranquillement.

**Ryan :** Pourquoi t'avoir rappelé ?

**Colby :** Entrainement des troupes pour le combat rapproché dont ton unité.

**Ryan :** Quoi ?!

**Colby :** Oui, apparemment vous n'êtes pas les meilleurs pour cette activité.

**Ryan :** C'est vrai que notre formation a été un peu rapide, mais pourquoi te rappeler toi, il aurait pu demander à n'importe qui d'autre qui avait eu une formation.

**Colby :** Ouais.

**Ryan :** Il y a une raison je suppose.

**Colby :** Je serais le meilleur dans ce domaine.

Ryan espérait en savoir un peu plus mais connaissant son père, il savait qu'il n'aurait rien de plus.

**Colby :** Demain vous avez une opération de prévue ?

**Ryan :** Oui l'après-midi, on doit partir à 14 H 30.

**Colby :** Demain matin à 8 H, en salle de gym.

**Ryan :** Quoi ?

**Colby :** Je vais vous entrainer.

**Ryan :** D'accord, je vais prévenir le reste de l'unité.

**Colby :** Ça marche.

Ryan partit pour prévenir le reste de son unité, quand à Colby il alla trouver un ordinateur portable pour pouvoir envoyer un mail à David et Carla leur disant qu'il était bien arrivé.


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain matin, il était à peine 7 H quand Colby partit déjeuner, il avait déjà préparé ce qu'il allait faire travailler à l'unité qu'il devait entrainer aujourd'hui, la cantine se rempli rapidement, et Colby repéra son fils au milieu des autre soldats, il discutait tranquillement, il avait l'air d'aller bien ce qui rassura un peu Colby.

Une heure plus tard tous les hommes était dans la salle de sport, malgré le peu de moyen présent en Afghanistan la salle était assez spacieuse et présentait tout l'équipement tout ils avaient besoin.

**Colby :** Aujourd'hui on va commencer par l'entrainement du combat au couteau.

Les soldats le regardèrent en rigolant, même si les couteaux de combat faisaient partie de leur équipement il n'avait jamais pris cette arme au sérieux.

**Colby :** Vous pensez que ça ne sert à rien.

**James :** On ne peut rien faire avec un couteau, c'est impossible de tuer à distance.

**Colby :** Oui, et si votre arme s'enraille.

Le silence régna dans la pièce, Colby n'était pas étonné, personne ne prenait les couteaux au sérieux pourtant dès qu'on sait s'en servir c'est une bien meilleure arme que n'importe qu'elle arme à feu.

**Colby :** Très bien, je vais vous expliquez, un couteau ne s'enraille pas, il n'est jamais à cours de munition, et en plus est silencieux, personnellement dans ce que je viens de citer je ne vois que des avantages. Donc maintenant que vous avez compris son importance, vous allez apprendre à vous en servir.

Colby fit quelques démonstrations, leur appris à désarmer quelqu'un, à se battre avec le couteau, ou encore différente autres techniques, finalement au bout de deux heures tous les soldats étaient convaincus, le couteau était effectivement une arme redoutable, il continuait à travailler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre quand le colonel arriva.

**Colonel :** Sergent, j'ai besoin de vous voir.

**Colby :** Très bien.

Colby suivit le colonel à l'extérieur de la salle.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Colonel :** On a besoin de vous pour une opération.

**Colby :** Pourquoi ?

**Colonel :** Le sergent Mackoy qui devait venir avec l'unité que vous entrainez est pris pour une autre opération, il nous manque un homme.

**Colby :** C'est cette après-midi ?

**Colonel :** Oui, ça pose un problème ?

**Colby :** Non, tant que j'ai un briefing pour savoir exactement de quoi il s'agit.

**Colonel :** Je suis sûr qu'ils vous expliqueront.

Colby retourna dans la salle.

**Colby :** On va arrêter pour aujourd'hui, vous avez bien bossé, je vais encore avoir besoin de vous.

**Ryan :** Pourquoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Colby :** Le sergent qui devait venir avec vous cette après-midi est pris, donc je viendrais avec vous, mais j'ai besoin d'un briefing.

**Ryan :** Pas de problème.

Ils partirent tous dans un autre bâtiment, c'est à cet endroit qu'ils préparaient se genre d'opération, les soldats firent un briefing complet à Colby, il avait eu des informations concernant des talibans, ils devaient les appréhender vivants pour tenter de les faire parler à propos de deux journalistes disparut il y a quelques jours. Une fois tout ça terminé c'était l'heure de manger.

**Colby :** Très bien les gars, je veux vous voir ici à 14 H, prêt à partir.

Les soldats hochèrent la tête et partirent vers la cantine, sauf Ryan.

**Colby :** Tout va bien ?

**Ryan :** Oui.

**Colby :** Allez viens, on va manger.

Ils partirent et mangèrent tous les deux, Ryan prit des nouvelles de Carla, puis ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, oubliant pour quelques instants qu'ils étaient en Afghanistan.


	10. Chapter 10

A 14 H pile tout le monde était réuni pour un dernier briefing qui dura une demi-heure, le temps de rappeler à tout le monde ce qu'il devait faire, puis ils montèrent dans les véhicules qui allaient les emmener sur place.

La route fut silencieuse, tout le monde se concentrait sur la mission, le stress commençait à monter, finalement ils arrivèrent à destination, c'était une maison construite en terre, comme la plupart dans cette région.

**Colby :** Allez on y va. N'oubliez pas on les veut vivant.

Les soldats hochèrent la tête, ils se séparèrent, une partie à l'arrière de la maison et l'autre par la porte principale. Ryan lança une grenade dans la maison, et Colby défonça la porte d'un coup de pied. Alors qu'ils avançaient prudemment dans la maison, des coups de feu retentir, Ryan vit son père s'écroulait au sol, aussitôt oubliant ce qui se passait autour de lui il s'agenouilla à ses côté. Pendant ce temps-là le reste de l'équipe avait réussi à arrêter le tireur.

Ryan était toujours à côté de son père le gilet avait pris les deux balles.

**Ryan :** James vient ici.

James était le plus qualifié d'un point de vu médicale pour s'occuper des blessés.

**James :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Ryan :** Il a pris deux balles.

**Colby :** C'est rien elles sont dans le gilet.

James ignora Colby et avec l'aide de Ryan lui enleva son gilet, ouvrit la veste de son uniforme et souleva son tee-shirt, sur son torse il y avait deux bleus, presque noir. James appuya sur son ventre et Colby gémit, ils avaient au moins deux côtes cassés.

**James :** Deux côtes cassées, rien de grave.

**Ryan :** Ok.

Alors qu'ils l'aidaient à se relever, Colby s'écroula au sol sous la douleur, c'était certainement plus que deux côtes cassées.

**Ryan :** James, qu'est ce qu'il a.

**James :** Je n'en sais rien.

James posa de nouveau les deux mains sur le torse, et Colby gémit aussitôt de douleur, James fronça les sourcils il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir sous ses mains.

**James :** Je pense qu'il a un poumon perforé.

**Ryan :** Merde !

**James :** Nico, appelle la base dis leur d'envoyer au plus vite un hélicoptère pour un blessé, dis leur qu'il a probablement un poumon perforé.

**Nico :** J'y vais.

Colby commençait peu à peu à fermer les yeux.

**Ryan :** Eh, reste avec moi, garde les yeux ouverts.

Colby se concentra sur la voix de son fils, il avait beau être fatigué il fallait qu'il reste éveillé pour son fils.

Il fallut environ une vingtaines de minutes avant l'arrivée de l'hélicoptère, vingt longues minutes, où Ryan avait parlé à son père pour le garder éveillé.

Un soldat arriva avec une civière suivit du reste de l'unité, il examina rapidement Colby avant de le déposer sur la civière.

**Soldat :** Une seule personne peut nous accompagner.

**James :** Vas-y Ryan.

Ryan hocha la tête, ils montèrent dans l'hélicoptère et partir au plus vite pour la base, ou Colby pourrait être soigné.


	11. Chapter 11

Arrivé à la base, Colby fut aussitôt pris en charge par une équipe médicale, tout ce que pouvait faire Ryan était attendre, seulement il était comme son père, il détestait avoir rien à faire alors il rejoignit le reste de l'unité pour faire le débriefing, et savoir comment son père avait pu se faire tirer dessus.

**Nico :** Comment va le sergent ?

**Ryan :** J'en sais rien, en attendant d'en savoir plus on va faire le débriefing, ce sera ça de fait.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en accord de toute façon il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, ils mirent plus de temps que d'habitude pour le faire, habituellement il y avait toujours un supérieur avec eux, et c'était la première fois qu'ils le faisaient seul alors ils étaient un peu moins bien organisé, et tout le monde avait tendance à parler en même temps, mais malgré le temps que ça pris Ryan devait encore attendre avant d'avoir des nouvelles d son père.

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant qu'un officier vienne enfin le voir pour lui dire qu'il y avait du nouveau sur son père, Ryan le suivit jusqu'au bâtiment qu'ils leur servaient d'hôpital, là-bas un militaire en blouse blanche l'attendait.

**Ryan :** Comment va-t-il ?

**Médecin :** Pas très bien, son poumon droit est perforé, on l'a stabilisé pour le rapatriement, on ne peut pas l'opérer ici, on n'a pas assez de matériel.

**Ryan :** Vous pensez qu'il a des chances de s'en sortir ?

**Médecin :** Compte tenu de sa condition physique c'est possible, mais ça va être dur.

**Ryan :** Quand est ce qu'il sera rapatrié ?

**Médecin :** Demain.

**Ryan :** Je peux aller le voir ?

**Médecin :** Bien sur suivez-moi.

Ryan suivit le médecin dans un couloir qui menait à plusieurs chambre et finalement arriva à celle où était son père. Colby était allongé sur le lit, aussi pâle que les draps, il avait été intubé. Ryan dut faire de son mieux pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber, son père n'avait jamais eu l'air si faible, il resta quelques instants dans la pièce avant de décider qu'il ferait mieux de prévenir David.

Il alla à la base, en salle informatique et ouvrit une fenêtre de tchat, malgré le décalage horaire David était connecté, alors sans plus attendre il l'appela.

**David :** Salut Ryan.

**Ryan :** Salut.

**David :** Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.

**Ryan :** Papa, c'est fait tirer dessus.

**David :** C'est grave ?

**Ryan :** Oui, il a un poumon perforé.

**David :** Merde.

**Ryan :** Il sera rapatrié demain.

**David :** Tu sais à quelle heure ?

**Ryan :** Non, je t'enverrai un mail dès que je saurais.

**David :** Très bien. Et toi comment tu vas ?

**Ryan :** Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait tirer dessus, je vais bien.

**David :** Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

**Ryan :** Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

**David :** T'es encore pire que ton père.

Ryan ne refera pas répondre.

**Ryan :** Je dois y aller, je t'envoi le mail dès que j'en sais plus.

**David :** Ok, fais attention à toi.

**Ryan :** T'inquiète.

Ryan coupa la communication et sortit de la salle informatique, il avait besoin de voir le colonel pour lui demander quelque chose.

… **:** Entrez.

Ryan entra et salua le colonel.

**Colonel :** Repos. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

**Ryan :** J'aimerais une permission pour rentrer au pays avec le sergent Granger.

**Colonel :** C'est votre père n'est-ce pas ?

**Ryan :** Oui, colonel.

**Colonel :** Très bien, je vous accorde une semaine de permission c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

**Ryan :** Merci, colonel.

Ryan repartit et soupira de soulagent, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, bien qu'il aurait préféré un peu plus d'une semaine.


	12. Chapter 12

Il retourna voir son père bien décidé à le surveiller toute la nuit, il avait son ordinateur portable avec lui et avait déjà envoyé un mail à David ainsi qu'à Carla pour lui dire ce qui se passait.

Le lendemain, Colby fut embarqué dans un avion avec d'autres soldats blessés pour le rapatriement, l'avion était spécialement équipé pour ce genre de situation, Ryan partait avec eux. Le vol parut durer une éternité même si Ryan en avait profité pour dormir un peu, il était pressé d'arriver. Finalement après une dizaine d'heure de vol, il vit enfin le tarmac de l'aéroport et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue, pourtant ce n'était qu'un aéroport mais pour lui ça voulez surtout dire qu'il était enfin rentré, l'atterrissage se passa sans incident. Les blessé furent rapidement pris en charge par des ambulances qui les emmenèrent directement vers l'hôpital militaire, Ryan descendit de l'avion et ne fut pas très étonné de voir Carla et David, il était heureux de les voir malgré la situation, Carla lui avait manqué pendant les six derniers mois, bien plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre, dès qu'elle le vit elle courut vers lui et il la souleva dans ses bras.

**Ryan :** Je suis content de te voir.

**Carla :** Moi aussi.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de finalement se séparer et rejoindre David qui était resté à l'écart.

**David :** Content d'être rentré ?

**Ryan :** Oui, ça fait du bien.

**David :** Comment va Colby ?

**Ryan :** Ils l'ont stabilise, et ils sera probablement opéré dès son arrivée à l'hôpital.

**David :** D'accord.

Ils partirent tous à l'hôpital, et furent vite rejoint par Don, Nikki, Allan, Charlie et Amita, l'interminable attente commença, personne ne parlait chacun perdu dans leur pensées, plus le temps passait, plus l'inquiétude augmentait, tout le monde s'interrogeait sur l'état de Colby. L'attente dura six heures, six heures sans réponses, six heures avant qu'enfin un chirurgien se présente.

**Chirurgien :** La famille de Colby Granger ?

**Ryan :** Oui.

Tout le monde se leva et bientôt le chirurgien fit face à huit regards interrogateurs.

**Chirurgien :** J'ai peur de ne pas avoir de bonnes nouvelles.

**Ryan :** Quoi ?

**Chirurgien :** Quand il est arrivé au bloc son poumon était déjà rempli de sang, on n'a rien pu faire.

**David :** Vous voulez dire qu'il est…

David ne pouvait pas finir se phrase, ce n'était pas possible, son meilleur ami, son frère ne pouvait pas être mort.

**Chirurgien :** Non, il n'est pas encore mort, mais il ne lui reste que très peu de temps, je suis vraiment désolé.

**Ryan :** On peut aller le voir.

**Chirurgien :** Bien sûr, une infirmière va vous indiquer sa chambre.

Ryan le suivit dans le couloir accompagné du reste de l'équipe, tout le monde était choqué par ce qui arrivait, Colby allait bientôt mourir, et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Ryan entra dans la chambre seul, il avait demandé aux autres de rester à l'extérieur pour l'instant il voulait être seul avec son père, il le regarda allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas, cependant il n'était plus intubé, le chirurgien avait dit que ce n'était plus nécessaire et il avait presque l'air d'aller mieux, Ryan s'asseya sur la chaise à côté du lit et prit la main de son père dans la sienne, Colby ouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

**Colby :** Hé.

**Ryan :** Salut.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

**Ryan :** On t'a tiré dessus, t'as été rapatrié.

Colby regarda son fils, il savait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout.

**Colby :** Il y a autre chose.

Ryan hésita comment pouvait-il dire ça à son père, comment lui dire qu''il ne lui restait que quelques jours à vivre.

**Ryan :** Les médecins n'ont rien pu faire pour ta blessure, ils ont dit que tu allais mourir.

Colby le regarda choqué, ne croyant pas ce que disait son fils, comment était-ce possible ? Le silence régnait dans la pièce.

**Ryan :** Je t'en prie dit quelque chose.

**Colby :** Ramène-moi à la maison.

**Ryan :** Quoi ?!

**Colby :** Il n'est pas question que je meure dans un hôpital.

**Ryan :** D'accord, je vais chercher un médecin.

Ryan sortit de la chambre et Colby sentit des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, pendant tant d'année après la mort de Lisa, il avait voulu mourir, et maintenant qu'il voulait vivre, il allait mourir.


	13. Chapter 13

Ryan revint quelques minutes après suivit d'un médecin qui avait l'ai plutôt réticent à laisser partir Colby mais d'un autre côté il le comprenait, quitte à mourir autant que ce soit à la maison. Finalement après que Colby eut fini de signer tous les papiers il eut l'autorisation de sortir, une infirmière l'aida à s'installer sur le fauteuil roulant, Ryan décida de le ramener chez lui.

**Don :** Dites-moi que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve.

**Allan :** Non, je ne pense pas.

David n'avait pas dit un mot et la colère commença vraiment à augmenter, sans rien dire il donna un coup de poing dans le mur qui était juste à côté de lui.

**Nikki :** Eh David, calme-toi.

**David :** Comment veux-tu que je me calme, il va mourir, merde, après tout ce qu'il a vécu et ce qu'il a fait, il va mourir à cause d'une stupide balle.

**Don :** Ecoute David, on est tous en colère mais ce n'est pas en s'énervant que l'on va pouvoir aider Colby.

David se calma, il savait que Don avait raison.

Ryan et Colby venait d'arriver chez Colby, il l'aida à monter à son appartement, et l'aida à se coucher, il resta dans sa chambre, Colby le regarda il pouvait voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

**Colby :** Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Ryan :** Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

**Colby :** Je sais, je n'en ai pas envie non plus.

**Ryan :** On ne nous laissera jamais tranquille, maman puis toi.

Colby ne dit rien, lui aussi trouvait cela injuste.

Quelques instants plus tard Ryan était toujours dans la chambre de son père, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il vérifiait tout le temps que son père respirait encore, et plus le temps passait, plus sa respiration était bruyante, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées il entendit toquer à la porte, il alla voir c'était Carla.

**Ryan :** Je suis content de te voir.

**Carla :** Comment va-t-il ?

**Ryan :** Il dort pour l'instant.

**Carla :** Et toi comment tu vas ?

**Ryan :** Je vais bien.

**Carla :** Ryan, joue pas à ça avec moi ?

**Ryan :** Je ne sais pas.

Carla le prit dans ses bras, elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

**Carla :** Allez va dormir, je surveille ton père.

**Ryan :** T'es sur ?

**Carla :** Bien sur, il s'est occupé de moi pendant six mois, je lui doit une faveur.

**Ryan :** Merci.

Ryan partit dormir pendant que Carla prit sa place dans la chambre de Colby, ça faisait quelques heures qu'elle était là quand il se mit à tousser, aussitôt elle l'aida à se mettre ne position assise, quand la toux se calma elle l'aida à se rallonger.

**Colby :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Carla :** Je suis venu m'occuper de toi, je te dois bien ça.

**Colby :** Merci.

**Carla :** Sans problème.

**Colby :** Comment va Ryan ?

**Carla :** Il dort, t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de lui aussi.

Colby se rendormit rassuré.


	14. Chapter 14

Le lendemain matin Ryan était à peine levé quand il entendit la sonnette, il alla ouvrir c'était David.

**Ryan :** Salut.

**David :** Salut.

**Ryan :** C'est gentil d'être passé.

**David :** Pas de problème, comment va-t-il ?

**Ryan :** De moins en moins bien, il dort pour l'instant.

David hocha la tête, il ne pouvait toujours pas croire ce qui se passait, ça semblait tellement irréel.

**Ryan :** Tu peux aller le voir si tu veux.

**David :** Merci.

Il alla dans la chambre de son partenaire, Carla y était toujours et lorsqu'elle le vit entrer, elle lui donna un sourire triste.

**Carla :** Je vais vous laisser.

**David :** Merci.

Carla sortit de la pièce et David prit sa place sur la chaise à côté du lit, Colby ne tarda pas à se réveiller, dès qu'il vit David, il tenta de se mettre assis, mais c'était trop douloureux, David l'aida aussitôt.

**David :** Comment ça va ?

**Colby :** Bien. Et toi ?

David n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment Colby pouvait faire comme si de rien n'était.

**David :** Colby, je suis sérieux.

**Colby :** Moi aussi.

**David :** Fais pas comme si de rien n'était, bien sûr que tu ne vas pas bien.

**Colby :** Je le sais très bien mais je veux juste que les choses restent identiques.

**David :** Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas faire juste comme si de rien n'était.

**Colby :** J'aimerais bien.

**David :** Je sais.

Il eut un long moment de silence avant que finalement Colby se redresse de lui-même en position assise et posent les pieds par terre.

**David :** Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais ?

**Colby :** Je vais prendre mon petit déj'.

**David :** On peut te l'apporter ici.

**Colby :** Non, tant que je peux tenir debout je me lèverais, et ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêcheras.

David ne put que secouer la tête à l'entêtement de son partenaire.

Colby marcha difficilement jusqu'à la cuisine mais il était bien décidé à y arriver, dès que Ryan le vit arrivé, il l'aida à s'asseoir sans dire un mot, au vu du regard de son père ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée de le faire.

**Colby :** Alors qu'est ce qu'on mange ?

**Ryan :** Des pancakes.

Ryan lui tendit une assiette et Colby la prit volontiers, il mangea avec Ryan et David, Carla avait dû partir, elle avait cours. Après avoir mangé, le père et le fils s'installèrent devant la télé pendant que David débarrassait la table, ils regardaient leur film prefere.

**Ryan :** Je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Colby se retourna pour regarder son fils, et il vit ses yeux rempli de larmes, juste comme quand il était petit après avoir fait un cauchemar, mais cette fois se n'en était pas un, il le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos de façon apaisante, Ryan n'avait pas pleuré comme ça depuis très longtemps, mais son père était quasiment tous ce qui lui restait et si il le perdait, il n'imaginait pas ce qui allait se passer, il voulait croire que c'était un rêve, que tout ça était faux.

Depuis la cuisine David avait entendit les sanglots étouffés de Ryan, il était allé voir, et en voyant son partenaire rassuré son fils, il senti des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ce qui se passait ne pouvait pas arriver.

La journée passa tranquillement, chacun tentait de passer le plus de temps avec Colby, d'en profitait, il était tard et David était parti quand Ryan sorti de la douche, il alla dans la chambre pour vérifier que son père allait bien, seulement lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte la chambre était vide, il regarda à l'intérieur pour être sûr, mais rien, l'inquiétude commençait à le gagner, il chercha dans tous l'appartement, mais toujours rien son père n'était pas là, il allait appeler David quand il eut soudain une illumination, ils descendit de l'immeuble et alla sur la plage, son père y allait tout le temps quand il n'allait pas très bien. Il scruta les environs et finalement le repéra assis dans le sable, il se calma un peu avant de le rejoindre et de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

**Ryan :** La prochaine fois prévient moi avant de partir comme ça.

**Colby :** Tu m'aurais laissé faire ?

**Ryan :** Non.

Ils regardèrent pendant quelques instants le va et vient des vagues.

**Colby :** Allez viens on rentre.

**Ryan :** Attend, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, pourquoi t'es venu ici ?

**Colby :** Pour le calme, maintenant viens on y va.

Ryan n'avait pas eu la réponse qu'il attendait mais l'aida quand même se relever, ensemble ils retournèrent à son appartement.


	15. Chapter 15

Les jours suivant une routine s'installa, le reste de l'équipe venait le voir et sinon il restait avec son fils discutant de tout et de rien, profitant du temps qui lui restait, Colby avait demandé à David de s'occuper de Ryan après sa mort, il savait que son fils n'irait pas bien, et il s'en voulait d'être la source de cette future douleur.

Puis finalement vint ce jour fatidique où Ryan ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son père, Colby était allongé dans son lit mais il était bien plus pale que d'habitude et sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus à chaque respiration, la première réaction de Ryan fut d'appeler les secours se disant qu'il y avait une chance qu'il puisse s'en sortir même si il savait que c'était faux. Lorsque les secours arrivèrent, il avait l'impression que la scène se passait sous ses yeux, mais qu'il n'en faisait pas partie, et lorsque le secouriste lui posa des questions, il répondait mais c'est comme si ça voix n'était pas la sienne, le corps de son père fut emmené et Ryan prit son téléphone, il appela David en premier.

… **:** Sinclair ?

**Ryan :** C'est moi.

**David :** Tout va bien ?

**Ryan :** Il est mort.

David laissa tomber le téléphone au sol, Don qui était au bureau avec lui se retourna au bruit, et vit le regard de David, c'était fini, il le savait, plus rien ne serait pareil désormais, plus personne ne sera le même, stupide guerre ne put s'empêcher de penser Don.


	16. Chapter 16

La semaine suivant fut difficile pour tout le monde, Colby leur manquait, pour plein de raison, et ils en souffraient tous, aujourd'hui c'était son enterrement, un enterrement civil, comme il l'avait demandé à son fils, il se considérait plus comme un militaire, mais comme un agent du F.B.I, il serait enterré à côté de sa femme, exactement là où il devrait être. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux à être venu, son fils, Carla, Allan, Charlie, Amita, Larry et son équipe, c'était une autre demande du jeune agent, il voulait que des personnes qui le connaissent vraiment. Ryan était en uniforme debout devant ses gens qu'il connaissait si bien, il avait écrit quelques choses pour l'éloge de son père, mais ça le représentait tellement peu, il y avait tellement à dire, il se lança tout de même il devait bien ça à son père.

**Ryan :** Je sais que vous connaissiez tous mon père, principalement au travail, et c'est probablement la seule facette que vous connaissez de lui, mais moi, je le connais depuis mon plus jeune âge et sans ma mère, on a encore plus appris à se connaitre.

Il fit une pause, l'émotion était bien trop grande, il regarda un point droit devant lui et revit le visage de son père souriant, il prit une grande inspiration et continua, il devait le faire.

**Ryan :** Mon père était un homme extraordinaire, prêt à tout pour sa famille, ses amis mais pas seulement, il a donné sa vie pour ce pays, c'est un héros, c'est mon héros, et ça le sera toujours. Je t'aime papa.

Il s'arrêta et reprit sa place à côté de Carla, ça avait été court comme discours, mais tellement vrai, l'enterrement reprit son cours, puis peu à peu tout le monde partait, Ryan resta cependant devant la tombe de son père, il la regarda longuement avant de sentir une présence à ses côté, c'était David.

**David :** Allez, viens je te ramène.

**Ryan :** Tu crois qu'il m'en veut d'avoir quitté l'armée.

Après le décès de son père Ryan était censé repartir, mais il n'avait pas réussi les tests psychologique et n'était pas en état de repartir, de toute façon il n'en avait plus envie.

**David :** Comment tu peux dire ça, quoi que tu décides de faire ton père sera toujours fier de toi, et moi aussi je le suis.

**Ryan :** Merci.

Ryan jeta un dernier regard sur la tombe avant de partir accompagné de David.

La vie reprit son cours pour tout le monde, il n'oublierait jamais Colby, mais il devait continuer à vivre, une routine s'installa mais parfois au bureau Don se retournait regardant le bureau vide de son collègue mort, se rendant compte à quel point tout semblait vide sans lui, personne n'avait encore osé touché au bureau de Colby, ça faisait déjà quelques mois, mais tout y était resté come avant son départ, pourtant il faudrait faire de la place au nouvel agent qui allait bientôt arriver et prendre cette place. Don continua à regarder le bureau fixement il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il vit David arriver avec deux boites en carton vides.

**Don :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**David :** Faudra bien le faire un jour.

En disant ça il ouvrit le premier tiroir du bureau de Colby et prit les dossiers pour les mettre dans l'une des boîtes qu'il avait apportée, silencieusement Don fit de même avec un autre tiroir, ils arrivèrent au dernier tiroir, à l'intérieur une boîte ou était écrit le nom de Ryan, Don regarda curieusement David.

**Don :** Tu sais ce que c'est ?

**David :** Aucune idée.

**Don :** On devrait le donner à Ryan.

**David :** Je m'en occupe.

**Don :** T'a qu'à y aller maintenant, je vais terminer.

**David :** D'accord.

David partit et Don finit de vider le reste du tiroir de Colby, il y trouva un peu de tout, des photos d'Afghanistan mais aussi d'autre prise à Los Angeles, avec son fil ou le reste de l'équipe, Don ferma la dernière boîte et soupira, ça y 'est le bureau de Colby était prêt à accueillir un nouvel agent, la question était est ce que l'équipe était prête à faire de même.


	17. Chapter 17

David venait d'arriver chez Ryan et toqua à la porte, c'est Clara qui ouvrit, elle avait l'air épuisé.

**David :** Ça va ?

**Carla :** Pas franchement, il refuse toujours d'en parler, il se morfond, ne mange plus, ne dors plus.

**David :** Je peux le voir.

**Clara :** Bien sûr, entre.

David suivit Clara jusqu'au salon, Ryan était assis sur le canapé, une bouteille de bière à la main et déjà deux finies sur la table.

**David :** J'ai quelque chose pour toi ?

**Ryan :** Quoi ?

David lui tendit la boîte.

**David :** Ton père a laissé ça dans son bureau.

**Ryan :** T'as regardé ce qu'il y a dedans.

**David :** Non.

Ryan hocha la tête calmement, il fixait la boite se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans.

**David :** Tu veux que je reste ?

**Ryan :** Non, ça ira merci.

David partit et Ryan posa la boite sur la table devant lui, il l'ouvrit, dedans il y avait des photos et des lettres, Ryan avait reconnu l'écriture de son père, elles étaient toute numéroté, il prit la première et ouvrit lentement l'enveloppe, appréhendant ce qu'il y avait dedans, il commença à lire.

« He petit homme, je sais que si tu lis cette lettre, je serais probablement mort, et je m'en veut de la peine que cela peut te causer mais on choisit pas toujours. Si j'ai commencé l'écriture de ces lettres, c'est pour te parler de ta mère, je sais que je ne le fait pas souvent, et que tu veux en savoir plus, alors voilà maintenant je vais tout te raconter depuis le début. »

Clara l'observait lire depuis la pas de la porte et tout d'un coup elle le vit éclater en sanglot, aussitôt elle accourut et le pris dans ses bras, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre, mais quoi que ce soit ça avait enfin permis Ryan de se libérer de la peine qu'il l'emprisonnait depuis toutes ses semaines, il allait enfin pouvoir avancer, lentement il se calma.

**Clara :** Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**Ryan :** Des lettres qu'a laissé mon père pour moi.

**Clara :** A propos de quoi ?

**Ryan :** De ma mère et de lui, leur histoire, tout.

Clara s'asseya à côté de lui et pris une photo dans la boite apparemment c'était un mariage et d'après la légende c'était celui des parents de Ryan, ils passèrent la nuit à regarder les photos lire les lettres, Ryan en apprenait une peu plus sur ses parents, et sur qui ils étaient vraiment.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la dernière lettre, Ryan l'ouvrit, elle était bien plus courte que les précédentes.

« C'est ma dernier lettre, je veux te dire que je suis fier de toi, et quoi qu'il arrive je ne veux pas que tu en doutes. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre son père, la souffrance que l'on ressent mais ne fait pas la même erreur que moi, n'hésite pas à demander de l'aide, met ta fierté de côté, on ne s'en sort pas tout seul, crois-moi. Je sais que ce que je te demande n'est pas facile mais je veux que tu sois heureux sans moi, que tu continus de vivre comme tu l'as toujours fait.

Ton papa pour toujours »

Ryan plia la lettre, et regarda Carla, il s'en voulait de l'avoir fait souffrir, depuis la mort de son père il était invivable avec elle, alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était aider.

**Ryan :** Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été tendre avec toi c'est dernier jours.

**Carla :** C'est oublié.

**Ryan :** Il a raison.

**Carla :** A propos de quoi ?

**Ryan :** Je dois continuer à vivre.

**Carla :** Qu'est ce que tu a l'intention de faire ?

**Ryan :** Je vais rentrer au F.B.I, faire quelque chose que j'aime et être heureux.

Carla sourit, ils allaient enfin pouvoir être heureux ensemble.

**FIN**


	18. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE :**

**5 ANS APRES :**

Ryan se promenait dans le dédalles de tombe et finalement arriva à celle de son père, ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas venu, et en plus il devait venir présenter quelqu'un à son père, son fils, Jordan qui venait de naitre, il s'accroupit devant la tombe, son fils dans ses bras.

**Ryan :** Salut papa, je te présent Jordan Colby Granger.

Il resta quelques instants silencieux avant de dire a on père ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il était venu le voir, il était entré dans l'unité du SWAT et travaillé même parfois avec Don et tout le reste de l'équipe, Carla allait très bien, et lui aussi, il était heureux et tout allait bien dans sa vie.


End file.
